


Honey Habit

by Pamphylia



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Not Sam x Intern, Sam haha, dont bully haha, intern knows what’s up lol, umm Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/pseuds/Pamphylia
Summary: The Seraphim has a strange habit.
Relationships: Intern & Samur :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Honey Habit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird hc I made up.

Samur Makyr was still a being of high morals and jurisdiction, from guiding the Sentinels to blessing the Slayer with extreme strength and speed. He became the man known as Samuel Hayden, ordering the majority of the humans in Mars, including Pierce, heeding the words from nobody but himself and discovering the power of Argent. 

And now, he’s back to his original form as a Seraphim. A high rank in the urdak hierarchy, of course, but a seraphim nonetheless. But certain aspects of certain powers call for desperate measures. Yes, Samur wasn’t always the most daring endeavor when it comes to battle and yes, Samur wasn’t always around the most, but sometimes the makyr does it for a good reason for which he won’t tell. The Intern, being as curious as ever, desires to know. Today was that day.

As usual, The Slayer set off to his mission, retrieving something that is supposedly of good power and fortune. And Samur floated away as soon as his little check-up was over. Crossing his arms as his common stance. Saying nothing to notify any of the UAC of ARC personnel, but the desiring man was the first to notice anyway. His peripheral caught a glimpse of the Makyr floating out the sliding doors, his mouth in a somewhat happy demeanor, and he doesn’t know why. “I’ll be on break,” he said to the Supervisor, his partner only humming in approval as he took notes on his clipboard. The Intern stood up and walked out the same way Samur did.

He looked both ways before noticing a small streak of red cloth and mahogany colored tentacles going inside of what seemed an empty room, preferably for storage, but everything would already be used. The young man grew suspicious of his random action, but walked to the empty storage room anyway. Tip-toeing so as to not make any sound, and kneeling down to the entranceway, cleaning out his glasses to get a clearer view. At first, the Seraphim only floated there, his tentacles twisting and turning. Some only touched each other. And then, with a weird sort of magic, the red Makyr managed to teleport a large mysterious jar. It was a light pink color, and from the squinting eyes of the intern, the label read, “Makyr Honey,”

The Intern was extremely surprised at the factor that Makyrs eat something, let alone  _ Honey _ . Samur also managed to bring a spoon too, and opened the jar before the intern nearly snickered. He scooped a large portion, and ate the honey in one gulp. The Makyr imitating the sound of one who loves their favorite food, and quietly giggling to himself as he eats another and another spoonful of the Makyr honey. And the Intern never noticed he fell into the ground laughing, knocking out a couple of boxes with him. The man laid there, in front of the doorway, laughing his ass off as he watched Samur eat honey. 

The Seraphim looked at him, and then realized the situation as soon as he noticed his laugher, “What…,” he deadpanned, the intern kept laying there, but said, “I can’t believe this! Never in a million years!”

“What? Believe what?,” Samur told him, hiding the jar and spoon behind him, but The Intern wasn’t stupid, “Don’t play coy, Dr. Hayden. You like eating honey!” He laughed. The Seraphim known as Hayden clutched the jar in nervousness, and pretended to believe that he didn’t do anything, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Intern,” Samur informed him. The Intern smirked as he stood up, “Is that why you have a bit of that, ‘Makyr Honey,’ sticking out of your mouth?” He asked, and Samur covered his mouth, dropping the spoon. It only proved the Intern’s point more. 

“Shut up,” Samur said behind his hand, already beginning to shake, “I don’t care, I’m a Makyr of high morals,” 

“I mean, you hiding in an empty storage room to eat your favorite food doesn’t sound like a ‘Makyr of High Morals,’ kind of thing, y’know,” he said to him sweetly, “Cute how you try, Samuel,”

And Samur, already turned around, blushed for the first time. He honestly doesn’t know how to explain his honey habit to his employee, and for once, he accepts defeat. “Yes, I like honey. Don’t tell anyone,” Samur said, “Please…”

The Intern grins like a madman.

**Author's Note:**

> Intern: lol u like honey.  
> Samur: SHUSHHHHHH!! SHUT THE FUCK!!!! UP!!!


End file.
